


It's good to try things

by BSsmut (bshiat)



Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Season of Kink, Season of Kink 2020, kink: rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshiat/pseuds/BSsmut
Summary: Rodney yelped.John laughed.“Don’t laugh at me!” Rodney snapped, making a move to close his legs a bit, but John’s hands were quick, and he held them spread far apart.---Last piece of Season of Kink. Prompt: Rimming/Licking
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Season of Kink 2020 - Lejic Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	It's good to try things

**Author's Note:**

> Last piece for my season of kink bingo! Hope you enjoy, despite the rushing I had to do!

The first time John had offered to do it, Rodney had been almost-offended, rather than flattered. Was John bored of their sex life already, wanting to try new things their third time in bed? He’d never been rimmed before in his life, and frankly, he didn’t see the point of it. It made sense to go down on women because they had the nerve endings where tongues and fingers could play with them, and pushing the lips together could stimulate them beyond the labia. But for an asshole...what was the point? Was it just that it was ‘dirty’, was that the allure, for John?

John hadn’t pushed it, just shrugged, and they’d moved on.

The second time John had asked for it, they’d been Earth-side, taking their leave in a hotel in New Mexico, enjoying all the time they could take now, with sex and everything else, even if it was for one week.

On the tip of Rodney’s tongue was “no way”, but as John kept massaging his thighs, Rodney found himself spreading his legs, instead. He felt so relaxed from the massage John had been giving him. John took it for the agreement that it was, and started, quite literally, kissing Rodney’s ass. He took hold of Rodney’s ass cheeks, and spread them, moving lower and lower with small kisses. When he was an inch away from Rodney’s pink asshole, Rodney felt himself tense up.

“You sure?” John asked, and Rodney could hear the ‘please say yes’ that John was thinking so loudly at him.

“I won’t do it to you,” Rodney warned. “But yes,” he said, with a small sigh, and tried to make himself relax.

“That’s ok,” John said easily, and gave Rodney’s ass crack one long lick.

Rodney yelped.

John laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Rodney snapped, making a move to close his legs a bit, but John’s hands were quick, and he held them spread far apart.

“Sorry,” John said, no hint of laughter in his voice.

The subsequent few licks felt weird, and sticky, and Rodney really didn’t get why-- Oh. Oh, that felt. Hm. That was an interesting sensation.

After working the top of his asshole for a little while, John pushed the tiniest bit of his tongue into it, and Rodney buried his head into the pillow. Fuck, that felt…

John let out a half-moan half-grunt, and took his tongue out, back to licking around the rim. Then his tongue went in again, for a bit. Little by little, by spreading Rodney’s asscheeks farther apart and working his tongue in and out, John got Rodney’s asshole to relax enough that he could easily lick the rim. Suddenly Rodney understood why they called it rimming. Also why people did it at all.

Apparently he had nerves there too, nerves that were begging to be played with because it was all he could do to not moan like a dog in heat as John kept licking and playing with his asshole. It almost felt like that first moment of John’s lubed cock entering him, that feeling against his rim. He’d never thought of it as his rim specifically before but yes, that was where the sensation was focused, even John had his cock in him, until John got to his prostate at least.

Every time Rodney felt like he was relaxing, John would push a little deeper, squeeze his ass, or do something else that would make Rodney bury his head into the pillow to not moan. It went on for a long time and Rodney wondered how long John could practically keep this up, wasn’t his jaw hurting? Rodney was both tired of the teasing, and loving it. When John drew his mouth away, presumably done, Rodney turned back to ask him to fuck Rodney, but before he could say anything, John dove back in and did a sort of licking and sucking thing on Rodney’s asshole and Rodney let out a moan that sounded nothing like any moan he’d ever heard, from himself or others. It was somewhere between a cry of pain and the sound people made when they got out of the water after a polar bear plunge.

He wanted to be embarrassed, but his brain wasn’t functioning well enough to think anything other than  _ oh god oh god oh god John yes oh god.  _ Then John actually did get up, got on all fours above him, and slid into Rodney, easy as anything, and Rodney let him fuck him, in a daze. Maybe there was something to this rimming thing after all. He might even let John do it again.


End file.
